


All along the watchtower

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer's blood sample, No follow up this is just a chapter, Or if you give me ideas maybe I can do a follow up, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, What if?, Without sense, chloe x lucifer, flashfic, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Lucifer was the Devil and Chloe couldn't stop to blend her coffee with the spoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chloe and blood || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156851774038/i-love-and-twixie-went-in-what-if-something)

Chloe didn't remember that file on her desk when she left. She was sure about that.  
She never used a small black folder to organize files.  
She took it in her hands.  
It was closed with a piece of tape. Strange.  
She grabbed the scissors and she cut off the tape, she sat on the chair and she opened the file.  
Her eyes started to meander between letters, words, paragraphs and numbers.  
It wasn't possible.  
She was totally sure.  
Chloe opened a drawer in search of something that wasn't there.  
She threw it in the trash months ago and she never thought about it again.  
Then, how was it possible?  
She read it again to be sure.  
Everything was written in black and white.  
A truth she wanted to discover, but didn't.  
That revelation based on analysis she never authorized.  
The medical report to a blood test that someone stole from her when she was sure it was gone forever.  
That was a mistake.  
Chloe kept reading and re-reading.  
She closed the file and quickly she went to the vending machine. She needed a coffee, immediately.  
While the machine poured the liquid into the glass, she reopened the file.  
When the sound of the machine warned her that the coffee was ready, she grabbed it and leaned against the wall.  
Lucifer was the Devil and Chloe couldn't stop to blend her coffee with the spoon.  
She laughed and she drank the liquid.  
Well, she didn't have the certainty that he was the real Devil. It wasn't actually written on the report, but something was totally wrong with the analysis.  
There was a mistake, she was sure.  
Throwing away the empty glass she sat on a chair near the machine.  
What if he was the Devil, for real?  
All the strange things would make sense.  
Starting with his appearance dating back five years ago. Passing through all the people he has scared, his strength and his “what you desire” trick. Leading to his death and resurrection.  
She wasn't easily influenced and surely an unknown blood test was unable to impress her, but sometimes she stopped to think about the weirdness in her life.  
She laughed again and she passed a hand on her face.  
She also had a dream about Lucifer with horns.  
Her subconscious was witty and Lucifer couldn't be the Devil.  
But if he was, would it be so bad?  
She took a lock of hair behind her ear as Lucifer did some days ago.  
What he did that day was one of the things Chloe could have put under her imaginary “Profs that he's the real Devil” list.  
He asked her to go away, to leave him alone into that room because without her he was immune, and he saved the two men.  
He wasn't affected at all like if he was...  
“Immortal,” she whispered.  
But she saw him bleed, she saw his wounds, his bruises after his little squabbles with his brother, and this was one of the point in her other imaginary “He's totally not the Devil” list.  
She stood up.  
Chloe remembered one of the first serious conversation they had about vulnerabilities.  
She makes him vulnerable, he said.  
If it was true, vulnerable how?  
Only in terms of mortality?  
Could he get sick?  
Could he get old?  
Could he grow old with her?  
Was she the only one?  
Why her?  
She kicked a rolled piece of paper on the ground and followed it with her sight, then she went to grab it to throw it in the trash.  
That's why her subconscious was not allowed to put doubts in her.  
Too many questions.  
Chloe looked at the small folder in her arms and her “detectiveness” came peremptorily to the surface.  
Someone stole the vial with Lucifer's blood and after all those months gave her the results.  
Why? What did they wanted to prove?  
That something was out of the ordinary?  
She had already noticed that.  
Chloe came back to her desk and reopened the drawer. She needed to investigate. She needed to analyse fingerprints that may be on the handle. That was her desk and no one except for herself, Lucifer and maybe Daniel, was allowed to open it.  
She sat on her chair and with her knee she gave a bump to the drawer that shut with a thud. She needed to analyse the folder too.  
First she had to find who put that pantomime on, then she could focus on Lucifer and his DNA.  
Chloe stood up and started to go towards the stairs to Ella's office.  
Just as someone made its entrance to the precinct.  
  



End file.
